The Poor eevee
by shadowolf54
Summary: This is a story about an eevee named Tommy, who lost he's family. Now he lives with he's friend mom. Will things start getting good for tomm or will they only drive him crazy. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys this is my first story so tell me if i need to do anything of work i need to work on. By the way i do not own anything for Pokémon.

On one nice and shiny day in the forest there were a place that only eevees and their evolutions lived. Other Pokémon were allowed to go there but you would mainly find those type of Pokemon. There were two eevees playing in a lake swimming around looking for magikap to eat. There was a boy named Tommy and a girl named Carly in the take lake. "I got one!" Carly said as she threw the magikap on to the ground. "Finally food!" Tommy said as she ran out the water to dry land eat the fish Pokémon. Carly beat him to the fish and slapped Tommy on the nose. "I caught so that means i get to bite into it first." Carly smirks and took a big bite out of the magikap. Tommy stared at her then noticed she had a large piece of meat on her cheek. "You got something right there." Tommy kissed Carly cheek and ate the meat off of her cheek. Carly blushed and looked away,"thanks...Hey!" CArly looked at Tommy and saw that he had he's head deep inside the Magikap. Carly smiled and sat next to him and started to eat quickly before Tommy ate it all like last time. When they were done, they sat next to each other and looked up at the moon. "Tommy.." Carly turn her head to Tommy and nuzzled he's neck. "Hmm? yes Carly?" Tommy looks at her and smiles. "Promise me that we will always friends." She close her eyes and get ready for him to tell her no but it never came. "okay Carly, I promise." Tommy said as he licked her forehead. Carly jumps up and sways her tail, "i got to get home mom is probably getting worried about me. Bye." Before Tommy could say something Carly ran off. Tommy sighed and looked down thinking about how he missed he's parents. He's dad was taken from him when a human put him inside of a what human call poke ball. He's mom was killed but a forest fire so he was all alone. "Why did you have to go so soon mom and dad?..." Tommy heard a noise and saw Carly standing there. "You lost your mommy and daddy?" She looked down then she smiled and grabbed Tommy dragging him as she started to run."Wait Carly i'm oka..." Tommy got hit in the back of he's head with a rock knocking him out. When Tommy slowly opened he's eyes he saw a sexy and unusual looking jolteon. The jolteon had smooth fur and she was slim, he could tell it was a woman because her breast was right in he's face. Tommy blushed then looked down more and saw her underbelly making him the head of he's dick stick out and of he's pouch. The jolteon saw this and giggled, "well it's nice to see your awake and I'm Tracy... Carly mother." When Tommy heard this he jumped up and looked over Tracy whole body. "But you're so hot! And Carly's soo...normal!" Tommy said not thinking or noticing that Carly was right in back of him. Carly tackled Tommy and growled,"fuck you! Your normal!" Carly was shaking Tommy and she saw Tommy too but she didn't know what it was so she paid it no tension. Tracy laughed at the what she was seeing, "Tommy you can live with us but you have to sleep in Carly room. But you have to get along with Carly if you want to stay. Or else I'll kick your ass out." Tracy smiled and swayed her tail slowly. Tommy was happy to know that he could stay but scary of the smile she just gave him, it was an evil smile. Tommy was quickly taking into Carly by Carly then she closed the door behind her. "hehe that boy looks nice and strong...Maybe he could help me with my little problem..." Tracy said as her pussy start to leak badly. Carly put Tommy on the bed and ran around her room smiling. "We can stay up all night and play games, like Hide and go see...Hey!" Carly saw Tommy was laying on he's back sleeping. "Wake up you meanie!" Carly pouted then she saw he's dick fully out of he's pouch. "There it is again...What is that?..." Carly pawed at it and this made Tommy moan. Carly wrapped her paw around it and moved her paw up and down on Tommy"s dick going slowly. Tommy was moaning louder but he never woke up, this made Carly wanting to make Tommy pay for falling asleep on her. She rubbed he's dick faster and had a tighter grip on he's dick then a like drop of white stuff showed up. Carly stopped and looked at it then smelled it licking it. "Eeewww it taste salty...but it also taste good those..." Carly blushes as she sucked on he's dick trying to get move of the white stuff out of it. Tommy growled as he put he's paws on the back of Carly's head forcing her to put it deeper inside her throat. When this happened Tommy Shoot he's cum in her mouth. Carly eyes widen then they closed slowly as she drunk every last drop of he's cum. "Ahh...!" Tommy moan out one last time then let her head out going into a deeper sleep. Carly quickly took out Tommy dick and cough as she tried to breathe. "I wonder if this how mommy feels when she does this with daddy..." Carly said before she passed out on the floor falling asleep. Suddenly the door closed and Tracy smiled about what she just saw. "My little girl lastly growing up hehe. But that Tommy sure now know how to make a woman want him..." Tracy said as her pussy was dripping wet after the show and she went to get room closing the door.

Yeah this was the first chapter. Tell me if i need to do something or fix it. I hope you like what i wrote and remember not to hold back on the comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's nice to see people checking out my stories. I'll try to make a story as soon as I can. so here's chapter 2! enjoy!

Tracy: shadow does not own anything of Pokémon. But if he did the game would not be a children game anymore... Shadow: fuck you! Maybe that's true! Tracy: okay...I'll fuck you...*smirks evil and sways her towards me*

Shadow:no no no! *starts writing to the story making her disappear in the paper* thank god...  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Tommy was laying on he's back when he finally woke up from he's sleep feeling a little dizzy. "What happen...Where am i? i smell...BACON!" Tommy eyes widen as he smelled the sweet smell of meat being cooked. Tommy licked he's lips and smiles as he rushed down stair. When he got down stairs he stop and stared at Tracy who was on her hind legs cooking. Tracy was swaying her hips and humming as she was cooking then she glanced at Tommy and saw he was staring her. "Enjoy the show hun?" Tracy giggled as put her ass my out and wiggled it making Tommy nose bleed. Tommy was just about to see Tracy pussy when Carly tackled Tommy and covered he's eyes. "Mom! what did i say about wearing that when we have people in the house!" Carly sighed as she was on top of the breathless eevee. "...Can't...Breath...!" Tommy was trusting about when Carly got off him and he panted hard. "go into the living room. i want to talk to my mom in private." Carly said as she looked serious at Tommy making him follow her orders. Carly turned her head at her mother who acted like nothing happened. "Mom...your not going to fuck him while I'm sleeping like you did my last friend right? Because he's died cause you made him cum too many times inside you..." Carly said as her mother set plates on the tables. "that was boy was weak sweetie. I only did it so i could make sure he was going to be able to handle you. And that tommy boy really seem to have something special about him.." Tracy stopped and licked her lips as she started thinking about how Tommy would feel inside her. "Mom! Tommy's mind! And he's innocent!" Carly said as she notice her mom snapping out of her train of tought. "What? So you sucking he's dick while he was sleeping makes him your's?" Carly eyes widen as she didn't think her mom saw her doing that. "How did you kn..." Carly was cut off by Tommy rushing in from seeing the food on the table. " Can we eat? I'm so hungry!" Tommy was watering but he noticed there was a strange smell in the air but the smell of food was the only thing he Tracy smiles and looked at Carly with an evil smirk. Tommy sat down and Carly quickly next to Tommy sticking her tongue at her mother. Tracy just smiled back and sat across from Tommy looking at him like he was the food. "Sooo Tommy...You look like a strong young eevee... Want to help clean my pipes? there a lot of wet stuff coming out of it right now..." Tracy said in a sexy voice making Carly cough and choke on her food. "But i'm not a pumper?" Tommy not catching on tilted he's head and looked at her confused. "Oh you are...I bet your stick could fill my pipe perfectly..." Tracy said as she rubbed her foot on Tommy's dick making Tommy bite he's lip gently. "Um..I-I...ahh..." Tommy couldn't talk so he tried eating he's food while he's face was fire-red. Tommy was dick was all the way out and Tracy smiled because it was so warm and big. She knew that Tommy was loving this because he didn't stop her. Carly looked to the side and as Tracy's foot rubbing all over he's dick. "Two play at that game mom..."Carly said in her head as she gently grabbed Tommy shaft wrapping her paw around it. Tommy moaned as he wanted to escape but he couldn't, he's legs wont move. Carly and Tracy looked each other in the eyes as the both rubbed Tommy's dick harder and faster. "AHHH!" Tommy closed he's eyes tightly as he shot he's cum making it go all over him. Tracy stopped and so did Carly as they looked at Tommy. "Aww you should go take as shower." Tracy said as Tommy panted. "I'll take him!" Carly grabbed Tommy and ran to the bathroom, Tracy just sat there smirking knowing that she will have her time with him soon. Carly when in the bathroom with him, "I'll be need a towel and rag." Carly ran out the bathroom and tried to hurry back before her mother got stairs. When Carly got to the towels and rags Tracy was hiding in the room then shocked her daughter. The shock didn't hurt Carly but palarzied her. "Mom no! You got had first last time!"Carly growled as she tried to move. Tracy gave Carly sleeping pills Forcing her to take them. "Too bad." Carly fell asleep and laid there. Tracy took a towel and rag then headed to her prize. When she got there she saw Tommy waiting, "Oh um... i waiting on Carly to come back.." Tommy backed a little. "You wont need these...I'll clean you." Tracy forced Tommy on he's back as she licked the cum off he's body. Tommy blushed and closed he's eyes as Tracy pleasure him. Tommy dick was back out then he notice he couldn't move. "Why can't I move?..." Tommy was scared even more as Tracy had her pussy right over he's dick. "because i want you to relax and let me do all the work..." Tracy kissed tommy then slammed herself down on Tommy's cock. "Mmmmmm!" Tommy moaned into the kiss as he was getting fuck. Tracy gave him no time to get use to the new wave pleasure as she moved up and down on him. Tracy smiled as she finally had a man inside her after so long. Tommy broke the kiss and moaned loudly. "It's so tight...!" Tommy body felt amazing as Tracy was going faster. Tommy's tongue was hanging out the side of he's mouth, "I...I feel something weird! I can't hold it!..." Tommy was able to move now as he grabbed Tracy ass making her eyes widen. "How did you...ahh!" Tracy and Tommy moaned together as they came together. Tommy fainted and laid there as the cum rand down he's dick. "I feel better now..."Tracy said as she kissed Tommy on the forehead and pulled he's dick out of her then walked to her room cleaning herself. "if only he lasted longer.." Tracy sighs as she licked her paws then put Carly in her bed closing her down. 5 or 4 hours later Tommy woke up and saw a female umbreon standing there. "...AAAHHHHH!"  
Well that's it this is part two. And I'll take some new character you the viewers if you want. And I'm thinking about making a special thanksgiving story since that's coming soon. Tell me what you guys want to see more of and if you want any new characters made by you. Shadowolf out. X3

Carly: that shit was lame. I didn't get to fuck Tommy.  
Shadow:...wait and you will.  
Tracy: *dances and smiles* Hell ya! I got laid!  
Carly: *shakes her head* you act like a child sometimes mom


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! it's been so long since I last posted a chapter on here. I been busy with some friends. Oh! A little fact of the day! Almost everything in my stories really happen to me. I'm just changing the names for the safety of those and making things a lot more interesting with more details. I'm Tommy but my real name isn't Tommy. If anyone want to know more message me and I'll tell you. Again I hope you enjoy!

Carly: God damn it they don't fucking care about your damn life story my make a damn story so i can fuck Tommy!

Tommy: I'm the other him you dumbass *sighs and slaps her head*

Umbreon: *smirking in a corner licking her lips watching me and Tommy* mmm...i cant wait to...get to know you both better...*purrs*  
Me: *starts writing and sighs* damn horny Pokémon...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXXO

Tommy was screaming then quickly got slapped by the unknown Umbreon. "Damn kid shut the fuck up...* She sighs and rubs her ears trying to get the ringing out of her ear. "Now after hearing what my friend just did to you I want you to sit in that corner and look at the wall." The Umbreon told Tommy, but he just sat there and looked at her and her twitched. "Fine then! Get rapped!" She through Tommy out of the bathroom making him slam against a wall loud enough to make Carly and Tracy wake up. "Tommy!" They said together making Tommy quickly start banging on the bathroom door. "I'm so sorry! Please I'll do anything you! Just let me in!" Tommy yelled at the Umbreon and looked to he's left to see Carly getting ready to use tackle on him then to he's right to see Tracy charging up her thunder bolt. Suddenly right when Carly was about to tackle Tommy something pulled him into the ground quickly. By doing this Carly ended up ramming into Tracy and Tracy shocked Carly harshly knocking each other out. When Tommy was pulled all the way down, he saw nothing but darkness and evil laughter. "So you'll do anything hmm? Hehe...well I need your help." The Umbreon face appeared in front of he's and Tommy's hands are tied to a wall with chains. "I'm into something most Pokémon are scared of... All the other Pokemon are pussies... By the way my name is Kitten." Kitten got on her knees and licks Tommy's pouch. "See... I like to scare my panther while having sex." Kitten smiles as he's cock finally came out and she licked the head then her eyes were the only thing Tommy could see. "What are you doing?!" Tommy felt her teeth gently touch he's cock making it twitch and tighten. "Please down bite it..." He's begging hard as he moan because she's sucking he's cock hard. Then she moves her head and grinds her sharp teeth on he's cock gently. Tommy was confused he didn't know whether to be scared or blissed. All he knew was he wanted to cum badly, so he started to trust he's hips forward then he felt her paws force them still. "No no no...you cant get done that easily big boy. The fun just started." Kitten wrapped her paw around he's staff and stroked it making Tommy open he's mouth and moan then she forced a pussy in he's mouth smirking. "Eat me out big boy!" Kitten moaned and smiles as Tommy did as he was told and licked her pussy. Kitten moved her hips back and froth getting wetter. "Ahhh yeah baby!" Kitten was screaming as she was facing Tommy's face off. She stayed on Tommy face but rolled over facing he's cock and nips the head of he's cock gently. Making cum shot out all inside her mouth, but she forced it down her throat drinking all of it. "It's been so long...Since I tasted a man..." Kitten eyes glowed that crimson red then she put he's pussy over he's dick forcing he's cock inside her pussy. "The next load is going to be inside me!" She laughs and rides he's cock roughly. "Why are we watching this?!...She's raping him!..." Carly said as she watched Kitten and Tommy have rough sex. "Ooohhh~ the way she's riding that dick is so hot..." Tracy is panting and watching she smells another wet pussy and looks at Carly with lust full eyes. "Carly..." Tracy licked her lips and forced Carly against the wall. Carly eyes widen as she felt her mother paws finger her small tight pussy. "Mom!.. Ahh~" Carly screamed in pleasure as her mother rub her paws against her g-spots making her cum instantly. Tracy didnt not noticed that Tommy and Kitten were watching the whole time while kitten was having her way. Just like Carly, Tommy couldn't take it anymore and came hard inside of Kitten. "Fuck!" ?He's body was tighten and he fainted from the massive organism. Carly did the same thing and was laying there like a rock. "Aww...I didn't get a chance to cum..." Both Tracy and Kitten said then their ears poke up as they look at each other evilly.

Hmmm...Maybe I took it over broad. Maybe I'll open the next chapter with girl on girl action. And will Carly ever fuck Tommy. Find out on the nex...

Carly: Hell yeah I'm going to fuck Tommy! *suddenly faint on the ground and Tommy is knocked out next to her*

Tracy: Ahh yeah~3

Kitten: Harder baby! Harder!

Me: God damn it! I didn't even get started on the next episode yet! horny bitches!

Tracy and Kitten: *turn to me and smirks evilly* '

Tracy: Forgot you had a dick...

Kitten: it needs to be put to good use *licks her lips*

Me: Oh um... reader pleases keep reading or they'll rape me...ahh! *runs out the room as Tracy and Kitten chase me* T^T


End file.
